Chapter 632 Prediction (Yountoryuu)
Title: Sudden Death Cover Page: Kureha boozing off in the local pub with Dalton, who tries to take back his crown from Kureha. P. 1 *Zoro: Damnit, we're gonna die if Brook doesn't hurry. *Ussop: I'm kneedeep in flood, can't you just cut the chains without your swords? *Zoro: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK I AM? *Usopp: Hmf, weakling. *Zoro: Why don't you do it yourself? *Usopp: Because I have can't-cut-steel-barehanded-phobia. It's pretty bad. * ?: Yo, nose! P. 2 *Brook: Ah, here are your swords Zoro-kun! *Zoro: Great, put one in my mouth. *Pappug: Ah, scar! Long time no see! *Zoro: Don't put the blade in mouth, afroghost! *Brook: Well, that's a bit rude... *Usopp: Hurry Brook! We're drowning here! *Brook: Ahh... Water... HELP I'M DROWNING! Zoro gets the swords correct in his mouth and... P. 3 The four of them fly through the ceiling and land upon the rooftop. *Zoro: Eagle Cataclysm. *Pappug: WHAT THE HELL MAN??!! *Usopp: I knew you could do it Zoro-kun. I never doubted you. *Brook: H... Haa... Yoho, that was a blast! *Luffy: Are we there yet? *Nami: No. *Keimi: About 5 kilometers, Luffy-chin. We're almost at the palace. *Luffy: Are we there yet? *Den: Is he always like this? *Luffy: Are we th- *Sanji: DON'T!! P. 4 *Den: That was quite the fight back there. *Chopper: Luffy, sit still! I need to rub this herb around the wound! *Luffy: What? You were doing something? *Nami: Luffy, stop acting like nothing happened. *Robin: It's not something for you to fight with your friends. *Luffy: I know. But Usopp and Brook are in danger! P. 5 *Nami: But they have Zoro, so they should be fine. *Sanji: Is Nami-san in love with mossball? Why?! *Franky: Weirdo. *Sanji: THAT COMING FROM YOU? *Franky: -robot voice- Yeah, you heard me. *Luffy: Oi, there they are! *Keimi: Oh, they have Pappug-chin with them! *Usopp: What took them so long? P. 6 *Luffy: Zoro! Brook! Usopp! Star! *Pappug: Remember the name, damnit! *Sanji: Had trouble there, mossball? *Zoro: Hmf, okamablood. *Sanji: WHY YOU!!! -classic Zoro/Sanji fight in the background- *Nami: Now, let's hurry! We told Shirahoshi that we'd get to Gyoncorde Plaza as soon as we got Zoro and Brook. *Usopp: You forgetting someone? P. 7 *Keimi: It's about 60 kilometer to the plaza, it's 40 minutes untill the execution. *Franky: Don't worry, we'll get there in 10. Usopp, fill the engine with cola! Pull in the sails, we'll blast off! *Usopp: Yosh! *Franky: Watch this guys, this is were we'll fly as far as 25 kilometers with my new cola engine; Cola Fluff! *Chopper: Fluff? *Franky: It sounds cool... Not? *Crew: Not. *Franky: Cola Plain! *Den: Better... P. 8 The Sunny flies off in the distance, landing above ground with its bubble and streaming forth. *Sanji: We should stick with Coup de Burst. Jinbe and Shirahoshi, riding Megalo, rush through the gates. *Jinbe: Oh my God... *Shirahoshi: Brothers! Jones has Fukaboshi in a chokehold, with his brothers down the platform. The NFP Officers laugh at them. *Jones: Jahaha... P. 9 *Fukaboshi: You damn traitor... Jones pierces Fukaboshi's chest with his nails and throws him in the crowd of pirates. *Jones: My body... It feels amazing... *Jinbe: Hody! You damn son of- *Jones: Oh, if it isn't Jinbe. *Manboshi: Jinbe-sama... Get out of here while you can. *Ryuuboshi: You'll die here... Fukaboshi crouches towards Jinbe, being laughed at by NFP's and grabs his collar. *Fukaboshi: He overdosed himself with those illegal steroids... He... He'll kill our father in just minutes... *Ryuuboshi: The three of us... We were no match... *Manboshi: No match at all... P. 10 *Jones: Jahaha... Shahahahaha! I'm invincible Jinbe! Don't you see it?! No one can touch Fishman Island anymore!! *Shirahoshi: Fukaboshi... *Jones: It will never happen! HUMANS WILL NOT BE OUR FRIENDS!! WE DESPISE THEM!! THEY'RE F#@%CKING DISGUSTING!! *Jinbe: No. They're our friends Jones! GET THAT STRAIGHT!! P. 11 *Shirahoshi: Climb on, we'll bring you into safety! The three princes climb uopn Megalo, who quickly runs out of the plaza. He is followed by the kraken. *Jinbe: Let Neptune go, right now Jones! *Daruma: Kyakya! *Neptune: Oh... Jinbe... Why did you come? I'm not capable... of being your king anymore. P. 12 *Jinbe: I can't believe that our country's strongest warriors lost to one person. *Jones: You better, 'cause your next! *Jinbe: Princess, stay back. I'll handle this. *Shirahoshi: Yeah... ?: JINBE!!!!! P. 13 * ?: WE'RE HERE! The Sunny storms through the gates and crashes right in front of the execution platform. The ship stops, and the Strawhats jump off the ship. Brook lands on his knees, showing his blade. Franky pulls out a mortar out of his left shoulder. Robin stands with a clone behind her. Chopper has a Rumble Ball in his hand. Sanji lights up a cigarette. Usopp has his pop greens between his fingers and aims his slingshot to the NFP officers. Nami blows a Weather Ball up with her Climatact. Zoro rips his jacket by tightening his muscles, and he grabs a sword. Luffy stands in front of Hody, holding his strawhat. *Jones: Humans? *Jinbe: Luffy, please! P. 14 *Luffy: Are you Hody Jones? *Jones: What if I am? *Luffy: Your nose is longer than Usopp's. *Usopp: WHY? -slaps him- *Jones: You insulting me boy? *Zoro: Remember me? Hehe P. 15 *Jinbe: Jones! I'm your enemy! Don't fight them! *Crowd around the plaza: Humans? They're fighting with fishmen? Jones disappears behind the Strawhats and punches Jinbe. *Jones: Sure thing, boss. *Jinbe: Gaaah!! *Nami: Why didn't you take him down when you had the chance?! *Luffy: This is what Jinbe wanted. P. 16 *Jinbe: 1000 Rock Hit! *Jones: Shark Spike! Jones overpowers Jinbe's attack and Jinbe is hurt big time. *Jones: Shark Blackshell! P. 17 Jinbe falls to his knees, as his chest in penetrated by Jones' fist. *Jones: Can I kill your human friends now? Shahahahaha! Jinbe cries as he falls down. *Jones: Get 'em. The NFP Officers attack the Strawhats. Hyouzou is blocked by Zoro as he strikes them. Ikaros stabs Franky, but the sucking squid can't dry out the iron chest, and Franky uses Fresh Fire to blow him back. Daruma is punched to the platform by Chopper. Dosun is kicked in the face by Sanji as he tried to hammer him. Usopp is hit by an invisible force but using a smoke pellet makes Zeo visible. Robin, Brook and Nami attack the pirates standing as a crowd. P. 18 *Luffy: Don't underestimate the power of humans! *Jones: ?! *Luffy: JET BULLET!! *Jones: Ga... Raahh!!! P. 19 *Luffy: Jinbe! It's okay... *Jones: You f%#@king human. *Jinbe: Luffy-kun... *Zoro: Let's get this party started... Luffy cracks his knuckles and smiles. *Luffy: You might want to swallow some of those steroids, cause this is gonna hurt Jones. Category:Prediction